Between Us
by FreeingAlys
Summary: It would be just their secret. No one else would know. LillyJoannie. Oneshot.


**Title: **Between Us**  
Rating: **T**  
Author: **iheartdotdotdot**  
Summary: **Lilly hated herself for loving her, but she couldn't stop. Lilly/Joannie.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana. Disney does.

**Between Us**

Joannie spotted Lilly Truscott sipping out of a water bottle at Rico's. Taking a deep breath Joannie closed her eyes. She thought back to when they had been in second grade, they had been kids. Just a bunch of stupid kids. As Joannie opened her eyes again she couldn't help but think that they were still just stupid kids.

Joannie walked up to Lilly slowly. They had had fun playing hockey, even after Miley came by. There had been something there. As much as Joannie wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She knew that something had happened between them that afternoon. Something that neither her or Lilly could ignore.

"Hey." Joannie sat down next to Lilly. "What's up Lilly?" Joannie asked, using Lilly's first name for the first time.

Lilly looked over at Joannie and smiled. Her eyes sparkled as she set her water bottle down. "Great! I was just taking a break. Miley can be a little exhausting at times." Lilly told Joannie looking over her shoulder.

Joannie followed Lilly's gaze. The one and only Miley Stewart was sitting at a table, a stack of magazines next to her and a radio playing Hannah Montana. Joannie looked back at Lilly. "Totally. Does she do that a lot? Play Hannah Montana?" Joannie asked.

Joannie figured she had to be the one person in the country to not understand the appeal of Hannah Montana. Joannie thought she was over-rated and a little bit of a Britney Spears wannabe. Joannie preferred those who could play instruments and sing about things other then having crushes on boys. "All the time." Lilly admitted looking a little ashamed. "She's my best friend though, I love her."

Joannie nodded her head, even thought she couldn't understand that. In all of her years as a young girl, Joannie had missed the whole having a best friend train. Joannie preferred to be on her own, except for those times when she would date random guys, just because she was supposed. Weren't all girls supposed to have to want to have boyfriends? "I guess I get that."

"Hey, either buy something or scrap." Joannie inwardly groaned as she heard Rico's voice.

"I am just talking to my friend." Joannie told the younger kid.

Rico shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. Time is money babe."

Joannie laughed, it was hard to not laugh at Rico's language. He was unlike anyone that Joannie had ever known. "Fine." Joannie jumped off her chair. "Coming Lilly?" Joannie asked.

Lilly looked from Miley and then back at Joannie. "I have to stay. She will get super pissed if I just leave."

Joannie folded her arms over her chest. Sometimes Lilly surprised her. She always thought that Lilly had aimed to be different and a little bit of a rebel. Yet, she did every single thing that Miley Stewart told her to do. "What? You need permission from Stewart first?" Joannie asked joking.

Lilly shook her head. "No. I don't need anyone permission." Lilly retorted.

Joannie shrugged her shoulders. "Come on then."

Lilly glanced at Miley before she nodded her head. "Great."

---

Joannie laughed as Lilly glanced at her cell phone for the fifth time in one minute. "Lilly, chill the hell out. She won't call or text." Joannie promised. Lilly had started acting paranoid the second they left the beach.

They had ended up sitting on a rock near to their high school. "She is going to be so mad at me."

Joannie shook her head. "Just chill. Don't worry about Miley or Oliver or anyone...just do what you want to do." Joannie told Lilly, closing her eyes and tilting her face up towards the sun.

"What do you want to do Joannie?" Lilly asked.

Joannie snapped open her eyes. She glanced at Lilly who was staring at her. "I don't know." Joannie admitted. Joannie had no idea why she ditched her boyfriend to hunt down his best friend. Joannie was starting to realize she was pretty fucked up.

Oliver was sweet and fun, but he was missing something. Joannie couldn't figure it out until that stupid sleepover Oliver had forced her to go to. Joannie had had fun with Lilly. And after that hockey game Joannie had realized what had been wrong with Oliver.

He wasn't Lilly Truscott.

"Where is Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"I ditched him." Joannie admitted having no clue how she was going to explain it. She couldn't just blurt it out, that she had a crush on Lilly. That would be painstakingly embarrassed.

"To find me?" Lilly guessed.

Joannie nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Joannie. I felt it to you know, that...whatever it had been during the hockey game." Lilly told Joannie as she scooted closer to her.

"Really?" Joannie asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Joannie had known that Lilly had felt something too, she just never figured they would act on it. "But, Oliver." Joannie said, suddenly remembering her boyfriend, who was probably upset that Joannie had bailed on him.

"I know." Lilly whispered leaning close to Joannie.

Joannie nodded her head slowly and Lilly covered her lips. Joannie automatically closed her eyes and kissed Lilly back. It was sweet and soft. It wasn't like kissing Oliver. Those kisses were hard and rough and eager for something more .

With Lilly it was about being slow and exploring each other. "Joannie." Lilly mumbled as she took her lips away from Joannie's.

"Lil." Joannie smiled at Lilly. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind behind her shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling. She was beautiful.

"It'll be just between us, okay?" Lilly asked as she jumped up off the ground. She wiped her hands off on her shorts.

"Sure." Joannie agreed, although she had no idea about what she was agreeing to exactly. But that's how things usually worked with Lilly Truscott, they were all rocky and unsure. But that's what Joannie loved about Lilly as much as she hated it.


End file.
